Coeur de Glace
by Kalaa-et-Kyan
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Kanda à un cœur de glace… Quelqu'un serait il capable de le faire fondre ? En tout cas, une personne a décidé de s'y atteler, à ses risques et périls…
1. Chapter 1

Titre : "Cœur de Glace" ou "Quand tout commence par un verre de saké…" truc du genre quoi X3

Titre : "Cœur de Glace"

Résumé : Tout le monde sait que Kanda à un cœur de glace… Quelqu'un serait il capable de le faire fondre ? En tout cas, une personne a décidé de s'y atteler, à ses risques et périls…

Pairing : KandaXAllen

Avertissement/Rating : Langage peu châtié de Kanda et surtout lemon dès le premier chapitre…

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic écrite à deux, notre première sur D.Gray Man… Je préviens tout de suite, on ne pourra poster nos chapitres que les week end (les joies de l'internat), mais normalement on mettra un chapitre par week end ! Voilà, bonne lecture tout le monde !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous (dommage…)

Attention, présence de lemon yaoi dans ce chapitre, donc que les gens qui n'aiment pas ne lisent pas ! De toutes façons, le fait de sauter le lemon ne gène pas dans la compréhension du reste de l'histoire ! Voilà, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Quand tout commence par un verre de saké…

Kanda se resservit un quatrième verre de saké. Il leva son verre et soupira tout en contemplant le liquide transparent qui dansait sous ses yeux. Même s'il tenait relativement bien l'alcool, l'exorciste savait que le saké de la congrégation était particulièrement fort. Si Kanda détestait bien quelque chose c'était de perdre ses moyens et son calme légendaire. Si par malheur il n'était plus maître de ses mouvements… Il eut un léger frisson à cette pensée, avala son verre d'un trait et le reremplit derechef. En le portant une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, il aperçut Lavi et Allen un peu plus loin. Il les observa quelques secondes et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, sentant un regard posé sur lui, tourna les yeux vers Kanda, croisa son regard une seconde et détourna très vite les yeux. Lavi, apercevant l'exorciste à son tour, lui sourit et après avoir dit quelque chose à Allen rejoignit Kanda qui soupira à nouveau en voyant débarquer le rouquin.

Lavi : "Hey Yuu ! Que fais tu tout seul ?"

Kanda : "Ne m'appelle pas Yuu… Et laisse moi seul !"

Lavi : "Quel caractère… Vient avec nous, Allen ne va pas très bien, je crois qu'il aurait besoin de compagnie…"

Kanda fusilla Lavi du regard et répondit :

Kanda : "Je ne passerais pas une seconde en compagnie de ce Moyashi(1)…"

Lavi : "Tu dis ça mais au fond tu l'aimes bien…"

Kanda : "Quoi ?!"

Lavi : "Tu joues les insensibles, mais je suis sur qu'en vérité tu es un grand sensible au cœur tendre !"

S'attirant un regard noir, Lavi laissa Kanda sur ces mots et retourna voir Allen. L'exorciste aux cheveux noirs poussa un troisième soupir et se resservit un sixième verre de saké, mettant de côté tous ses apprioris, préférant profiter du moment présent, savourant le goût de cet alcool qu'il considérait comme étant le meilleur existant. Il reporta son regard sur Lavi et Allen. Les deux exorcistes plaisantaient et Kanda vit Lavi lui faire signe de venir les rejoindre. Kanda était un solitaire. Il aimait plus que tout être le seul à décider de ce qu'il devait faire et à quel moment. Et par dessus tout, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de passer une soirée avec Allen sans y être forcé par Komui pour le bien d'une quelconque mission. Depuis environ une heure, l'exorciste buvait des verres de saké sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Pour une fois qu'une fête avait lieu à la congrégation de l'ombre, il n'y participait absolument pas. Tous les exorcistes étaient soit comme lui au bar, soit sur la piste de danse, soit avaient rejoint leur chambre avec un ou une quelconque partenaire. Par deux fois, Kanda avait été abordé pour danser. Un regard glacial suffisait dans ces cas là à faire comprendre sa réponse, sans une seule parole.

Le bretteur tenta de se lever, ennuyé par cette soirée mais dès qu'il se redressa, sa tête se mit à tourner et il retomba lourdement sur son siège, avec la douloureuse impression d'avoir le cerveau en feu.

Kanda : "Kuso (2)…"

Lavi : "Hum… T'as pas l'air bien, Kanda…"

Kanda dévisagea le rouquin qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés, seul une nouvelle fois.

Kanda : "Qu'estuveux ?"

Sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait du mal à exprimer les mots. D'ailleurs l'exorciste n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. L'arrivée de Lavi l'agaçait alors au plus haut point…

Lavi : "T'aurais pas un peu bu ? D'ailleurs Allen est un peu dans le même état que toi… Sauf que lui il n'a bu qu'un verre… Enfin bref…"

Kanda fit un effort et parvint à parler intelligiblement :

Kanda : "Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Fous moi la paix !"

Lavi : "Soit plus aimable s'il te plait… Je voulais simplement te demander un service… Même si c'est un peu compliqué d'aborder ce sujet…

Kanda : "Accélère…"

Lavi : "Bon… Allen est pas très bien en ce moment…"

Kanda se resservit un verre de saké.

Kanda : "Ça ne m'intéresse pas…"

Lavi : "Laisse moi finir ! Donc il ne va pas très bien et il m'a déjà avoué qu'il était…enfin qu'il préférait les hommes…"

Kanda : "Tu commences à m'inquiéter sérieusement… qu'est ce que tu vas encore me demander ?"

Lavi : "Eh bien… Ola la… A tous les coups tu vas mal le prendre… Bon, il m'a également déjà dit que tu l'attirais, Yuu…"

Le dit Yuu s'étrangla littéralement avec son saké et mit bien cinq minutes à s'en remettre, toussant et crachant à s'en décoller les poumons. Une fois son souffle retrouvé, il se retourna vers le rouquin :

Kanda : "Pardon ??"

Lavi : "Hum…Tu as très bien compris !"

Kanda : "Et au final tu voulais quoi ? Bordel j'ai peur…"

Lavi : "Que tu passes la nuit avec lui."

A nouveau, il s'étrangla.

Kanda : "Même si je m'attendais à ça c'est quand même dur à entendre ! En tous cas, pas question tu t'en doutes ! Je ne supportes pas ce type ! Et qui te dit que je suis gay ? Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai ma fierté !"

Il regretta tout de suite de s'être autant emporté, comportement qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec son caractère habituel. Il se reprit :

Kanda : "En clair c'est non. Bonne nuit, Lavi."

Il se leva, tentant de lutter contre le tournis qui le pris. Il fit un pas et s'effondra, retenu par Lavi qui s'était précipité.

Lavi : "Tu tiens même plus debout… Pourtant tu tiens bien l'alcool d'habitude…"

Kanda n'avait même plus la force de répliquer et il répondit, mollement :

Kanda : "Ta gueule…"

Lavi : "Pas très convaincant…"

Kanda : "…"

Lavi : "Tu veux vraiment pas pour…"

Kanda : "TA GUEULE !"

Lavi : "Tiens c'est drôle, tu trouves quand même assez d'énergie pour m'engueuler…"

Le rouquin se plaça sous l'épaule du brun et l'aida à se déplacer. Kanda était tellement éméché qu'il se laissait porter, ne faisant pas du tout attention à la destination que prenait Lavi. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de sa chambre. Ce n'est que quand Lavi ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Allen, le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clef qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait… Il sentit que quelqu'un tirait son katana de son fourreau et il se sentit poussé par l'exorciste. Il s'effondra au sol, au pied du lit d'Allen qui le dévisagea, un peu surpris…

Allen : "Kanda ?"

Ce dernier, s'accrochant au lit du plus jeune, se releva difficilement et s'assit sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains :

Kanda : "Saloperie de mal de tête…Enfoiré de Lavi…Kuso !"

Allen : "Heuuu… Dis tu peux juste m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici et pourquoi Lavi a fermé la porte à clef ?"

Kanda : "Tais toi Moyashi…"

Allen : "…"

Kanda : "Kuso…"

Il se leva et tout en se tenant au mur pour assurer son équilibre précaire, le kendoka s'approcha de la porte fermée. Il appuya sur la poignée, testant sa résistance. Il tenta vainement de l'ouvrir pendant quelques instants mais compris bien vite que c'était peine perdue, sa force étant considérablement diminuée par l'alcool. La mort dans l'âme, il se retourna vers le fond de la chambre et revint s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Allen restait silencieux, se contentant d'observer l'exorciste. Il se leva lentement et commença a faire les cent pas dans la pièce, certes difficilement à cause de son mal de crâne qui néanmoins se dissipait peu à peu. Effectivement, n'ayant bu qu'un verre, les effets de l'alcool n'avaient duré que peu de temps.

Kanda : "Kuso, arrête, tu me donnes le tournis !"

Allen : "Oh… désolé…"

Il s'arrêta et resta au milieu de la pièce, dévisageant Kanda.

Kanda : "Quoi ?!"

Allen : "Non… En fait je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose…Tu vas devoir rester là toute la nuit…"

Kanda : "Mais toi… Tu n'es pas sensé avoir les clefs de ta chambre ? Comment se fait-il que ce soit Lavi qui les ait ?"

Allen : "Heuuu…Il me les a volé…"

Kanda poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

Kanda : "Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Tu dors par terre, Moyashi !"

Allen : "Qu…Quoi ? Mais c'est ma chambre ! Mon lit ! Je refuse soit tu dors par terre soit tu dors avec moi dans mon lit !"

Kanda : "Plutôt crever !"

Allen : "Et bien je ne te laisserais pas mon lit !"

Les deux exorcistes se fusillèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner la partie. Le mal de crâne persistant de Kanda l'empêchait de réfléchir et il finit par s'asseoir par terre, adossé au mur, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les tympans.

Allen vint s'asseoir en face de lui :

Allen : "Kanda ?"

Kanda : "…"

Allen : "T'as pas l'air en forme… T'as bu combien de verres ?"

Kanda : "Pas compté…"

Allen : "Plutôt vers deux ou vers dix ?"

Kanda : "Plus de dix…"

Allen : "Waaaaaaah !! Oo' "

Kanda : "Parle moins foooort !!"

Allen : "Oups désolé"

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Kanda leva les yeux vers Allen.

Kanda : "Oï Moyashi…"

Allen : "Hum ?"

Kanda : "Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"

Allen : "Je ne sais pas… On est condamnés à rester ici jusqu'à ce que Lavi ait décidé que l'on pourrait sortir…"

Kanda : "Celui là… Quand je l'aurais retrouvé et que j'aurais récupéré Mugen… Il va m'entendre !"

Allen : "…"

Kanda : "T'as une couette en plus ?"

Allen : "Non…"

Kanda : "Alors pas le choix, tu me files ton lit !"

Allen : "Non !! Mon lit, c'est mon lit ! C'est sacré !"

Kanda, exaspéré, le repoussa et, tout en se tenant aux murs, se releva pour aller s'allonger sur le lit du plus jeune, sans tenir compte de son avis.

Allen : "Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!"

Kanda : "Je dors. Je suis bourré, j'ai mal au crâne et envie de vomir. Je dors !"

Allen, mécontent d'être ainsi ignoré, sauta sur l'escrimeur et atterrit à califourchon sur le bassin du brun qui écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

Kanda : "Que… Qu'est ce que tu imagines être en train de faire ??"

Allen : "Je récupère ma place !"

Il le toisa un instant, d'un air très sérieux alors que l'expression surprise de Kanda laissait place à une fureur difficilement contrôlable. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeunes et tenta de le repousser. En vain. La force d'Allen combinée à la fatigue de Kanda ne permettait pas à ce dernier de se défendre. En désespoir de cause, d'un coup de rein il inversa la situation, se retrouvant assis sur Allen. Ce fut au tour de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs d'être surpris.

Allen : "Heuuu… Ok, je te laisse le lit !"

Kanda : "Trop tard…"

L'alcool prenant les devants sur sa raison, le brun se pencha brusquement, capturant les lèvres d'Allen en un fougueux baiser, sans une once de tendresse, juste commandé par un soudain désir inexpliqué. L'adolescent eu un mouvement de recul, gardant les yeux ouverts sous la surprise. Se laissant finalement aller à cette douce sensation, il caressa de sa langue les lèvres de son vis à vis qui, commençant à se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, cessa immédiatement ce qu'il avait entreprit. Le contact humide et chaud rompu, Allen garda les yeux clos alors que la voix de Kanda le ramena à la réalité :

Kanda : "Je dors."

Allen : "Gné ? Oo"

Kanda s'étala sur Allen et ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur le torse du plus jeune.

Allen : "Heuuu… Kanda, ça va pas le faire là…"

Kanda : "…"

Allen : "Kanda ? Kanda ??"

Pas de réponse

Allen : "Me dis pas que tu t'es endormis ?? Je suis sensé faire quoi moi là ??"

Il dégagea une de ses mains de sous le corps de Kanda et le saisit par l'épaule pour le 'réveiller'.

Kanda : "Je dors pas Moyashi…"

Allen : "Tu voudrais te décaler un tout petit peu vers la droite ?? Genre pour me laisser de la place !"

Kanda : "Pas envie"

Allen : "…"

N'obtenant aucun résultat, Allen tenta de pousser Kanda mais ce dernier résistait. Soudain, Kanda se redressa, positionnant ses bras de chaque côté du visage d'Allen, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Allen : "Kanda…"

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de voler un nouveau baiser à son cadet. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact avec brusquerie. Anticipant cette fois ci le geste de son partenaire, Allen se détendit aussitôt et abandonna toute défense. Ce contact aussi agréable qu'imprévu et inexplicable lui procurait un bien être presque trop intense pour lui. Et alors qu'il avait l'impression de planer au dessus du sol, il sentit soudain la douceur d'une main passer sous sa chemise et caresser lentement son ventre. Un frisson le parcouru et il passa lui même une main sur le torse de Kanda, découvrant chaque millimètre de son corps. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans la pièce et les deux hommes perdaient peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils reprirent leur souffle, tout en se fixant, les yeux dans les yeux.

Allen : "Kanda… Pourquoi ?"

A nouveau, l'escrimeur resta muet et il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Allen. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs entoura la taille de Kanda de ses jambes alors que ce dernier couvrait son cou et son torse de baisers, laissant des marques sur sa peau, mordant, léchant, embrassant chaque parcelle de son torse. Tous deux commençaient à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons et Kanda avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son désir et son excitation. D'un geste rapide, ses mains tremblant sous la précipitation, Kanda défit la braguette de son partenaire. La respiration d'Allen se fit plus rapide et plus saccadée alors que les mains de Kanda s'aventuraient plus près de son entrejambe. L'adolescent gémit quand son aîné saisit son membre gorgé de désir et qu'il entama un rapide mouvement de va et vient. Peu habitué à ce contact, Allen était tendu mais il se laissa bien vite faire, murmurant lascivement le nom de son partenaire. Alors qu'il allait arriver au point de non retour, le brun cessa son activité et frustré, le plus jeune décida de prendre les commandes. Il inversa la situation, se retrouvant à nouveau dans la position dominante. Profitant de la surprise de Kanda, il le débarrassa de son manteau d'exorciste puis de sa chemise. Prenant exemple sur ce que ce son aîné lui avait fait précédemment, il apposa ses lèvres sur la peau offerte, mordillant l'épiderme de l'escrimeur. Ce dernier, qui trouvait l'adolescent plutôt doué pour une première fois, lui prit le menton et remonta son visage vers le sien, capturant ses lèvres. Allen profita un instant de ce baiser puis se dégagea, débarrassant Kanda de son pantalon et s'attaqua à son boxer qui rejoignit le reste des vêtements étalés au sol. Se baissant, il commença par embrasser le membre tendu puis il le prit en bouche, instinctivement, arrachant un râle à son aîné. Encouragé par cette manifestation de plaisir, Allen commença un mouvement de vas et vient avec sa bouche, allant de plus en vite. Alors que Kanda approchait de la jouissance, l'adolescent se redressa et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva en position de dominé. L'escrimeur lui enleva son boxer d'un geste rapide et se plaçant devant lui, le pénétra d'un coup sec, sans préambule et sans tenir compte du cri de douleur poussé par Allen. Kanda commença à bouger en lui et Allen cessa très vite d'avoir mal, n'éprouvant plus que du plaisir. Le brun, absolument pas tendre, bougeait très rapidement et il se libéra en même temps qu'Allen, quelques minutes plus tard. Kanda se retira et s'allongea aux côtés d'Allen, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. L'adolescent posa la tête sur le torse de son aîné et heureux, s'endormit dans ses bras. Kanda, le conscience toujours troublée par le saké, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et s'endormit à son tour, épuisé.

/Le lendemain/

La clé tourna aisément dans la serrure et Lavi pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce, s'assurant au préalable qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ses pas résonnaient sur le sol, même s'il tentait d'être le plus discret possible. Avançant vers le centre de la pièce, son regard se porta instinctivement vers la droite. Un sourire satisfait illumina son visage à la vue des deux corps enlacés. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau, posant les clés dessus. Puis, voyant une feuille de papier vierge traîner, une idée lui vint. Se saisissant d'un crayon, il griffonna à la vas vite un mot, sans prendre la peine de signer :

Mot de Lavi : "J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit "

Laissant bien en vue le feuillet, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, avec toujours cet air triomphant sur le visage. Sans réfléchir, il prit la direction du réfectoire, essayant d'imaginer la réaction des deux exorcistes, mais surtout de Kanda, au réveil…

OoOoOoOoO

(1): pousse de soja XD l'insulte préférée de Kanda à l'encontre d'Allen !!

(2): Merde… Le super langage très châtié de Kanda…

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à plu !! Si oui (et si non aussi…) une petite review sera la bienvenue !!

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une si cruelle vérité…

Ohayo Minna !! Désolées pour le long retard… Pourtant on avait dit un chapitre par week end… Vraiment désolées !! Bon pour nous rattraper, voilà le chapitre 2, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !!

Merci à Warai Kareha, Erika Arau, Anna Lawliet et Ladialize pour vos reviews !

Warai Kareha : XD oui hein ? Qui aurait cru que Kanda pouvait être bourré ?? lol

Arika Arau : Désolé pour le lemon, c'était le deuxième que j'écrivais alors bon je suis pas encore très au point lol J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Anna Lawliet : Le chapitre était déjà écrit quand tu as posté ta review… J'espère qu'il correspondra quand même à tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

Ladialize : Je sais même pas quoi te repondre XD En plus t'as déjà lu la suite XD t'es privilégiée ! Mais merci pour ta review et puis Allen c'est toujours pas un schtroumpf tu sais XD allez gros bisous !

Chapitre 2 : Une si cruelle vérité…

Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, la lumière filtrant à travers la fenêtre lui brûlant la rétine, Kanda tentait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Cette réflexion de si bon matin lui étant pour l'instant impossible du fait de son atroce mal de tête, il se rendit soudain compte d'une présence à ses côtés. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté, n'étant pas sur de vouloir voir qui était près de lui… Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida a bouger, et ce qu'il vit provoqua chez lui un mouvement de recul incontrôlé et tellement brusque que sa tête percuta le mur. Il poussa un juron qui réveilla le jeune homme qui dormait jusqu'à maintenant. Le regard de Kanda croisant les yeux bleus d'Allen, aucun des deux ne réagit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, Kanda brisa le contact visuel en même temps que le silence gênant qui s'était installé :

Kanda : "Kuso… Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi je suis avec toi Moyashi ?"

Allen, qui avait espéré un peu plus de sympathie de la part de son amant d'une nuit, fut un peu déçu et baissa les yeux, cachant par la même occasion ses joues rougissantes.

Allen : "Je…Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

Kanda :"J'ai du boire…Peut être un peu trop mais c'est tout… Par contre vu la situation présente, je n'ai pas beaucoup de difficultés à imaginer la suite, et ça me donne envie de vomir… Dis toi bien que ce n'est qu'une erreur d'une nuit, tout ça à cause de l'alcool. Surtout, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs !"

Il avait dit cela d'une manière si rude que Allen sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il se sentait blessé au plus profond de lui même et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… Il ne pensait pas aimer Kanda pourtant. Sa seule envie à l'instant même était de disparaître plus bas que terre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait un peu honte… Honte d'avoir cédé si facilement aux brusques avances de Kanda et surtout d'avoir apprécié cette nuit avec lui… Kanda se décida finalement à se lever, embarquant la couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Il s'habilla et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce. Allen resta un moment assis sur son lit, dépité. Puis, reprenant enfin pied avec la réalité, il finit par se lever lui aussi et par enfiler ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il récupéra son manteau d'exorciste, qu'il avait posé sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau avant l'arrivée de Kanda, qu'il remarqua le papier laissé par Lavi auparavant. Un sourire amer et triste apparu sur son visage alors qu'il lisait. Rageusement, il froissa le mot avant de le jeter violemment dans la poubelle. D'une humeur massacrante, il quitta la pièce à son tour, saisissant ses clefs sans réfléchir. Il arriva à l'entrée du réfectoire et après avoir vérifié que Kanda ne s'y trouvait pas, il repéra Lenalee qui lui faisait signe plus loin. En allant la rejoindre, il passa à côté de Lavi et il lui murmura :

Allen : "Je te jure que tu vas me le payer…"

Il ne s'arrêta pas et alla directement s'asseoir à la table de Lenalee, se forçant à lui sourire d'un air joyeux.

Lenalee : "Allen… Tu es sûr que ça vas ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… D'ailleurs, tu ne manges rien, ça ne te ressemble pas !"

Allen : "Heu, je vais bien… Un peu fatigué, ne t'inquiètes pas Lenalee !"

Lenalee : "Bon… Si tu le dis."

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux qu'il évita habilement.

Allen : "Je vais te laisser… J'ai quelque chose à régler avec Lavi…"

Lenalee : "Ah d'accord. Alors à bientôt Allen !"

Allen : "Oui. Bonne journée"

L'exorciste se leva et retourna vers Lavi. Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot, il l'empoigna par le bras et l'emmena hors du réfectoire. Le rouquin prit un air surpris et se laissa traîner. Une fois sortis de la salle, Allen sans réfléchir, envoya son poing dans le visage de son ami.

Lavi : "Hey ! Arrête Allen…"

Contenant très difficilement sa rage, Allen répondit, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix :

Allen : "Enfoiré… Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Ça t'amuse de faire souffrir les gens ?"

Lavi : "Que…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai jamais pensé à mal…"

Allen : "Ne joue pas les innocents… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire et tu connais Kanda et ses réactions !"

Lavi : "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Allen : "Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler… Désolé de t'avoir frappé, je me suis emporté."

Il tourna les talons et laissa Lavi sur place. Ce dernier resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, se frottant sa joue douloureuse. Il murmura pour lui même :

Lavi : "Aurais je fais une erreur ?"

Il hésita un instant puis partit à son tour, à la recherche de Kanda. Il voulait réellement savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

Kanda, quant à lui avait rejoint sa chambre. Il était immobile sur sa chaise de bureau observant les pétales de lotus tomber un à un dans le sablier, seule décoration de son austère chambre, reflet de son caractère. En vérité, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Certes, il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool lorsque tout cela s'était produit, mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu résister plus à la tentation. Il se demandait également si tout cela était véritablement dû à l'alcool ou si même sobre… En fait il préférait ne pas y penser.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, ce qui tira précipitamment l'escrimeur de ses réflexions. Sans attendre qu'il réponde, la personne pénétra dans la pièce. Quand il vit que c'était Lavi, Kanda sentit une fureur presque palpable s'emparer de ses sens. Le rouquin s'avança presque timidement dans la pièce et affronta le regard à la fois noir et glacial de Kanda. Lavi pouvait quasiment voir les flammes danser au fond des pupilles du kendoka. Courageusement, il prit la parole :

Lavi : "Salut Yuu…"

Kanda : "Rend moi Mugen. Tout de suite."

Le ton de Kanda était si ferme et si froid que Lavi n'eut absolument pas envie de contester ses ordres. Il tira le katana de derrière son dos et le tendit au brun qui s'en saisit précipitamment.

Kanda : "Maintenant, pourquoi, bordel, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ??"

Le ton de Kanda allait en s'intensifiant et il s'embrouillait dans ses paroles à cause de son accès de colère.

Lavi : "Hou… T'es encore plus en rage que ce que je craignait… C'est effrayant !"

Kanda : "Tu me connais pourtant. Il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu."

Lavi : "Dis moi ce que j'ai fait de mal."

Kanda : "Tu n'as aucun droit sur ma vie. Fais ce que tu veux avec Moyashi mais ne te mêles pas de mes affaires."

Lavi : "Mais… je pensais… Tu avais l'air seul et désoeuvré et…

Kanda : "Eh bien cesse de penser alors !"

Lavi reçut cette remarque comme un coup de fouet et il murmura :

Lavi : "Désolé…"

Kanda : "Sort !"

Lavi : "Je…"

Kanda : "DEHORS !!"

Le rouquin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste. L'escrimeur se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait plus où il en était… Avait-il eu tort ? Il finit par se reprendre. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se releva, tentant de reprendre contenance et sortit de sa chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière lui. Juste au moment où il tournait la clef dans la serrure, il reçu un message de Komui, via son golem. Il était convoqué immédiatement dans le bureau de l'intendant. Kanda se dirigea dans cette direction d'un pas actif, son long manteau d'exorciste claquant sur son passage. Quand il poussa la porte du bureau du frère de Lenalee il eut un coup au cœur. Allen était déjà dans la pièce, assis sur la chaise devant Komui. A la vue de Kanda, Allen sentit également son cœur se serrer et il détourna bien vite les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de braise du kendoka. Adoptant un masque d'insouciance, Kanda alla s'asseoir, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage. Les deux exorcistes se tournèrent vers leur supérieur.

Komui : "Dans le village de Blarney en Irlande, des évènements étranges ont lieu depuis quelques temps. Des gens disparaissent et il y a d'étranges rumeurs. J'aimerais que tous les deux vous preniez le train puis le bateau et que vous alliez enquêter sur l'éventuelle présence d'une innocence."

Kanda : "Je refuse. Je ne partirais pas en mission avec lui !"

Allen, bien que blessé, ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il était vraiment heureux que Komui lui permette de passer un aussi long moment seul avec Kanda même si ce sentiment ne semblait absolument pas réciproque.

Komui : "Je ne te laisse pas le choix Kanda. C'est un ordre de ton supérieur direct."

Ne trouvant aucune répartie, Kanda se leva brusquement et tourna les talons rageusement. Juste avant de passer la porte, il entendit Komui ajouter :

Komui : "Votre départ de la congrégation se fera demain à 12h00 ! Soit à l'heure Kanda !"

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le claquement de la porte. Komui se tourna vers Allen :

Komui : "Que lui as tu fait ?"

Allen : "Rien de plus que d'habitude je crois…"

Komui remarqua la gène de l'adolescent et n'insista pas.

Komui : "Tu peux y aller. Passe une bonne fin de journée."

Allen : "Merci, vous aussi."

L'exorciste prit congé de son supérieur et sortit à son tour. Dans le couloir, il croisa Lavi et son visage se ferma. Après tout, il était la cause de tous ses problèmes en ce moment !

Lavi : "Allen ! Tu vas bien ?"

Allen passa à côté de son ami sans même lui adresser un regard, toujours aussi remonté contre lui.

Le lendemain, à 11h55, Allen se dirigea vers la sortie de la congrégation. Il y retrouva Komui ainsi qu'un trouveur. Néanmoins Kanda était absent. L'adolescent salua Komui.

Komui : "Bonjour Allen. Je te présente Meric le trouveur. Il vous accompagnera toi et Kanda jusqu'à la gare."

Allen : "Ah très bien. Enchanté, mon nom est Allen."

Il tendit la main au trouveur qui la serra, avec un sourire

Meric : "Enchanté"

A ce moment là, à midi pile, Kanda arriva, le visage fermé.

Komui : "Parfait ! Vous pouvez partir !"

Sans un mot de Kanda, les deux exorcistes et le trouveur prirent le chemin de la gare. Pendant le trajet, Meric expliqua aux deux hommes l'itinéraire qu'ils allaient suivre :

Meric : "Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la gare après je rentrerais à la congrégation. Vous prendrez un train jusqu'au Nord de l'Allemagne où vous prendrez un bateau pour vous rendre en Irlande."

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et il eut soudain très envie que sa mission se termine le plus rapidement possible… L'ambiance qui régnait entre les deux exorcistes était vraiment insupportable. Ils marchèrent tous trois en silence pendant plusieurs heures sans rencontrer le moindre problème. Puis soudain, l'œil d'Allen s'activa :

Allen : "Des Akumas !"

A ce moment là, cinq Akumas jaillirent de tous les côtés encerclant les deux exorcistes et le trouveur. Allen activa son bras et Kanda dégaina Mugen. Ils virent rapidement à bout des Akumas, sans aucune blessure et ils se hâtèrent de poursuivre leur route. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à la gare, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé et les deux exorcistes montèrent dans leur wagon sur les coups de seize heures, prenant congé de Meric qui allait repartir en direction de la congrégation, plutôt soulagé de pouvoir quitter cette pesante ambiance. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si les deux hommes arriveraient en Irlande vivants… Il regarda le train partir et tourna les talons.

Les deux exorcistes s'installèrent dans un wagon, l'un en face de l'autre, se préparant mentalement à devoir supporter l'autre pendant environ 12h de trajet…

OoOoOoOoOo

Voili voilou j'espère que vous avez aimé ! A plus tard !


End file.
